


Christmas at SFIT

by mojo72400



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Hiro's friends create the perfect plan to hook up both Hiro and Karmi at SFIT's Christmas party





	Christmas at SFIT

Today, SFIT is celebrating their Christmas party at the Ito Ishioka robotics lab with the Lucky Cat Cafe catering the event. 

It's been months and Fred, Wasabi, Go Go and Honey Lemon had noticed that Hiro is growing feelings for Karmi and Karmi is also growing feelings for the real Hiro and not “Captain Cutie Hiro”. 

So they decided to plan out how to get them together. 

Minutes later, Baymax entered the robotics lab dressed as Santa and carrying a bag of gifts. 

He greeted everyone by saying “Ho Ho Ho, Hello, I am Santa Claus, your personal gift giving companion. 

Baymax then opened the gift bag and gave the gifts to everyone whose name is on the gift. 

After nearly everyone got their gifts, Baymax said “The last gift is for Hiro and Karmi”. 

Both Hiro and Karmi had to race to get their gift from Baymax. 

When both of them got to Baymax at the same time, Baymax began to fish out their gifts only to bring out a mistletoe with the tag written “To Hiro and Karmi” and placed them above their heads. 

Both Hiro and Karmi blushed at the realization and everyone brought out their phones including aunt Cass. 

Hiro scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath before Karmi pulls him into a kiss to which he reciprocated. 

Everyone took pictures of this cute moment and Fred gave high fives to Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Go Go to celebrate their successful plan to bring Hiro and Karmi together. 

Baymax then said “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ”.


End file.
